Aime&Aime's
by CaptainJay
Summary: La théorie des M&M's, vous connaissez?


_Comment vous dire? Tout est bon à prendre pour inspiration, même quand on bouffe un paquet de M&M's. _

* * *

><p>Ils étaient là, côte à côté, l'un contre l'autre. La couleur du premier contrastant fortement avec celle du second. Si différents et pourtant parfaitement complémentaires. Et ils étaient ainsi sous les yeux de Kate qui se demandait encore comment elle en était arrivé là.<p>

Pour reprendre l'histoire fidélèment, il aurait fallu remonter à plusieurs semaines déjà, lors d'une enquête qui avait fait croisé la route de son équipe avec celle de Tish, une vieille dame incroyablement pétillante de vie, qui savait osciller parfaitement entre l'humour enfantin et le sarcasme profond comme seul son collègue Tony. Comme lui, elle savait passer de l'un à l'autre en un fragment de secondes et c'était sûrement pour cela que la vieille dame avait tout de suite apprécier le jeune italien.

Ce qui avait été réciproque. Après tout, DiNozzo aimait jouer de son charme et le flirt innocent qui s'était instauré entre son ami et leur témoin avait réussi à tirer un sourire amusé à Gibbs qui avait apprécié de voir un Tony aussi courtois. Après cela, leur témoin avait été plus que coopérative même devant l'air bourru de leur patron, ayant perçu l'affection sans faille qui unissait les deux hommes.

Kate aussi s'était amusé de la situation et elle était tombé sous le charme plein d'esprit de la vieille dame. La répartie dont elle faisait preuve était assez drôle surtout celle à l'égard de McGee. Le bleu de l'équipe ne savait pas où se mettre à chaque fois que Tish s'était adressé à lui, au grand ravissement de Tony qui avait tout de même consentit à lui venir en aide en focalisant de nouveau l'attention de leur témoin sur lui.

La vieille dame s'était quant à elle, amusait des chamailleries qu'échangeaient Kate et Tony à longueur de journée. Elle semblait apprécier et Kate serait une menteuse s'il elle affirmait le contraire pour elle-même. Bien sûr qu'elle adorait se chamailler avec Tony. C'était même l'une des meilleures parties de son formidable boulot. Elle avait trouvé en Tony un adversaire idéal, toujours la réplique aux lèvres et jamais à court de mots. C'était frustrant quelquesfois de ne pas être capable de lui fermer son clapet mais c'était bien plus marrant ainsi qu'une victoire écrasante à chaque joute verbale.

Et voilà comment la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ce soir avait commencé. Par une simple phrase de leur nouvelle amie. Au cours de l'une de leurs chamailleries, la vieille femme avait rit, les informant qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple de marié. Ce qui avait stoppé instantanément leur pseudo-dispute et apporté un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres de leur patron. Kate n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir et Tony de bégayer une excuse avant que, sans se concerter, ils décident de s'enfuir de l'attitude pesante de la pièce tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de reprendre leurs chamailleries une fois dehors sous les rires des autres.

Voilà comment tout avait commencé. Parce que depuis ce petit épisode malencontreux, Tony n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus sur une possible relation entre eux. Ca allait de l'appeler 'chérie' sur une scène de crime, excepté devant Gibbs, sûrement la peur d'une bonne claque derrière sa jolie tête, à l'énumération de toutes les raisons qui feraient de lui un bon compagnon pour la jeune femme.

La jeune femme avait pris ça à la rigolade, trouvant toujours un bon argument pour démonter ceux de son collègue. Mais voilà le problème; ce jeu durait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Et ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son ami de pousser un de leurs jeux aussi loin, aussi longtemps. Et plus les jours ont passé, plus Kate se demandait s'il se pouvait qu'il y ait une part de vérité dans les propos de DiNozzo. Se pourrait-il que Tony envisage vraiment d'être son petit-ami?

S'il y avait eu toujours un doute, c'était maintenant chose révolue. Aucun doute après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui au bureau. Kate avait beau retourner le déroulement de cette journée dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

_Tony était à son bureau, les pieds croisés sur le pupitre en train de piocher dans un paquet de bonbons pendant que McGee trafiquait sur son ordinateur et que Kate remplissait un rapport. Gibbs était nul part pour être vu, ce qui expliquait l'attitude nonchalante de DiNozzo. Un calme relatif berçait le bureau. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui ne rime pas avec Anthony DiNozzo, c'était bien le calme._

_ Comme on pouvait s'en douter, Tony s'ennuyait ferme malgré la pile de dossiers qui s'amoncelait derrière son bureau. Ne les jugeant pas digne de son intêret, DiNozzo préféra piocher dans son paquet et balançer un bonbon à son bleu, en plein dans le mille. McGee détacha ses yeux de l'écran en recevant un projectile au milieu du front. Avec un soupir, il récupéra 'l'arme' et fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna alors vers son trublion, brandissant ce qui semblait être une petite bille de couleur vive._

_ "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda le bleu, visiblement contrarié de demander ça à Tony._

_ Tony, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir apprendre quelquechose à la bleusaille, retira prestemment ses pieds du bureau et sautilla pour se remettre debout tout en brandissant son paquet à hauteur de son torse._

_ "Ca!" s'exclama Tony. "Ca! Le bleu! C'est ce qu'on appelle des M&M's McCandy." ajouta l'italien en attrapant un des bonbons entre son pouce et son index, comme si c'était une pierre précieuse._

_ Kate releva les yeux sur Tony. Les M&M's faisaient parti de ses bonbons préférés depuis qu'elle était petite, surtout lors des sorties cinémas avec sa famille. Elle et sa petite soeur plongeaient leurs mains dans le sachet en fermant les yeux, essayant de deviner la couleur de leur pêche. Elle n'en avait plus mangé depuis la fac et voilà que Tony se présentait avec un sachet jaune vif dans les mains._

_ "Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de cool avec les M&M's le bleu?" continua Tony sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre. "Tu sais jamais sur quelle couleur tu va tomber." s'exclama DiNozzo tout en fermant les yeux avant de piocher dans le sachet, à l'aveugle avant de sortir une bille verte et de la prendre dans sa bouche avec enthousiasme._

_ Kate laissa échapper un grand sourire en voyant Tony faire le jeu qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle aurait du s'en douter vu le caractère de son ami. Le jeune homme mâchait avec joie son bonbon devant le regard exasperé de Tim._

_ "Je peux en avoir un?" demanda tranquillement Kate, sans renoncer à son sourire. Tony se retourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire identique avant de sautiller jusqu'au bureau de son amie et de lui tendre le sachet. La jeune femme posa sa main sur ses yeux avant de plonger l'autre dans le paquet._

_ "Tu paries sur quoi?" demanda Tony alors que la jeune femme retrouvait la vue._

_ "Bleu." répondit-elle avec un sourire._

_ "Jaune." répliqua l'italien._

_ Les deux amis se jugèrent du regard avant qu'elle ne sorte sa main du paquet en brandissant une bille rouge. Tony haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire d'excuse alors qu'une légère grimace se glissait sur les lèvres de Kate. DiNozzo attrapa un bonbon orange avant de lui tendre. La jeune femme sourit franchement avant de procéder à l'échange de bonbon avec DiNozzo._

_ "T'aimes pas les rouges." affirma Tony. "Moi, j'adore!"_

_ "C'est lesquels que tu aimes pas?" demanda Kate pour toute réponse._

_ "Les jaunes." répondit Tony._

_ "Mes préférés." sourit Kate, complice._

_ McGee qui suivait la conversation surréaliste entre ses deux collègues ne comprenait rien._

_ "Comment on peut ne pas aimer une couleur précise? Ils ont tous le même goût!" s'exclama-t-il, faisant une fois encore preuve d'une logique à toute épreuve._

_ "Ah McCandy!" s'exclama DiNozzo. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre." rit-il en se jetant dans la chaise de son bureau tout en partageant un sourire complice avec sa collègue._

_ McGee n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin. Cela faisait déjà assez plaisir à Tony de connaître quelquechose dont il ignorait tout, il n'avait pas en plus besoin d'une explication profonde sur le goût et les couleurs de bonbons. Il avait reprit son travail tout comme Kate et Tony reprenaient leur activité précédente, bien que Tony se fasse un honneur de balançer une bille de couleur jaune à Kate dès qu'il tombait dessus._

Ca aurait pu être une simple anecdote à ressortir sur une scène de crime comme s'amusait à le faire Ducky. Ca aurait pu si Tony DiNozzo n'était pas Tony DiNozzo. Parce que sous les yeux de Kate, en parfaite harmonie, se trouvait un M&M's jaune et un M&M's rouge, accolé l'un à l'autre. Et dans ses mains, un bout de papier, griffoné de l'écriture de son collègue.

_'La théorie des M&M's: si quelqu'un qui n'aime pas l'une des couleurs rencontre une autre personne qui aime cette couleur, alors à eux deux, ils forment un sachet complet. Autrement dit, ils sont fait pour être ensemble.'_

Kate relisait donc depuis plusieurs plusieurs minutes ces quelques lignes qui lui promettaient peut-être un nouveau compagnon de jeu lors de soirées cinéma. Kate attrapa le bonbon jaune entre ses doigts et l'examina longuement, comme si il pouvait lui apporter une réponse au choix qu'elle devait faire. Choisir entre le sourire de Tony dans son coeur et la voix de Gibbs dans sa tête. Comme si ce bonbon avait la réponse définitive. Un simple bonbon jaune. Jaune, jaune comme le soleil. Le soleil lumineux. Lumineux comme le sourire de Tony. Le sourire de Tony qui pouvait la réchauffer lors de ses nuits solitaires.

Kate lança le bonbon dans sa bouche avant d'attraper son sac et d'éteindre la lampe de son bureau, laissant l'espace bureau de son équipe désert. Empoignant le deuxième bonbon, Kate s'élança vers l'ascenceur, notant mentalement qu'il fallait qu'elle pense à passer acheter un paquet de M&M's avant de rejoindre Rouge.

**E.N.D**


End file.
